1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tilt switch, and more particularly to a multi-point tilt switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional switch 1 disclosed in Taiwanese patent no. M365538 is shown to include a shell 11 defining a chamber 10, four conductive terminals 12, and a conductor 13 accommodated in the chamber 10. The conductive terminals 12 respectively have a contact portion 121 passing through the shell 11 and exposed in the chamber 10, and a connection portion 122 exposed from outside the shell 11. The conductor 13 is rollable between a conducting position at which the conductor 13 contacts any two of the contact portions 121, and a non-conducting position at which the conductor 13 does not contact any two of the contact portions 121, so as to make or break electrical connection in an X-axis direction or a Y-axis direction.
However, the switch 1 has the switch function at only angles in X-axis or Y-axis directions. The aforesaid example may provide switch function in only four directions, and may not satisfy current requirements.